imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Rewards, Virtues, Standing and vulgar gold
OF VIRTUES, REWARDS, STANDING AND COMMON GOLD There are many things that may reveal an experienced adventurer. It may be his weather-beaten look, the quality of his weaponry or the grim determination that surfaces when he sets himself to a difficult task. Everything about a veteran is the result of many years of struggle. This is particularly apparent when an adventurer’s uncommon Virtues and accumulated Rewards are taken into consideration. Complementing his skills and Traits, a character’s Virtues and Rewards describe the qualities that truly turn an adventurer into a hero. Virtues are aptitudes that come naturally to a member of a given race, or abilities that arise through time and practice, while Rewards are gifts from grateful lords and generous chieftains, trappings of respect that valiant men earn accomplishing memorable deeds. HOW VIRTUES WORK Of all the options offered to players, the choice of Virtues is probably the one that allows for the easiest individualisation of a hero. They represent the special qualities of a people, or talents practised until they become second nature. Every time a hero’s Wisdom score goes up one level – including at character creation, if he begins with a Wisdom of 2 – he receives a Virtue. Virtues distinguish themselves from all other characteristics in their diversity. All are beneficial, but often apply only under strict conditions. As these requisites are as varied as the effects of the Virtues themselves, players are advised to read each Virtue description carefully, to understand when best to use it. There are two types of Virtues – Masteries and Cultural Virtues. Masteries are six special abilities that any hero can develop; players can select any one Mastery when their character is entitled to a new Virtue Cultural Virtues are the secrets of the dwellers of Middleearth, from the proverbial stubbornness of Dwarves to the subtle magic of Elves. There are different Cultural Virtues for every culture and settings presented, check the Setting and Cultures allowed to your hero to find them. 'MASTERIES' These talents can be acquired by adventurers from any culture. Each Mastery can be acquired more than once by the same character. 'Confidence' Overcoming difficulties has hardened your spirit, and at the same time renewed your faith in a brighter future. Raise your maximum Hope rating by two points. When you choose this mastery, set your Hope score again to its maximum rating. 'Dour-handed' When you throw a weapon or bend your bow, your hand is steady and your aim is sure. Raise your ranged Damage rating by one. 'Expertise ' You have practised a skill until it has become as natural as breathing. You can choose a new favoured skill (either a Common skill or a Weapon skill). 'Fell-handed' You have learned to put all your strength into your blows in hand-to-hand battle. Raise your close combat Damage rating by one. 'Gifted' Adventuring is honing your inborn talents. Raise one of your favoured Attributes by one. Resilience Your determination and stamina have improved through hardship and toil. Raise your maximum Endurance rating by two points. When you choose this Mastery, set your Endurance score again to its maximum rating. HOW REWARDS WORK In a world of growing darkness, trade is mostly limited to small areas, and is often practiced only among trusted individuals. High-quality weapons, especially, are considered priceless, and are guarded as treasured belongings. Traditionally, items of unusual craftsmanship are buried with their owners. As such, finely crafted weapons or suits of armor cannot be purchased, but may – rarely – be awarded for service or heroic deeds. 'IMPROVING THE STANDARD OF EQUIPMENT' At the beginning of the game, each player selects his adventurer’s possessions. Starting equipment includes weapons, a suit of armour, and possibly a helm or shield, all at an ordinary level of quality Heroes receive superior gear when they gain new ranks in Valour. Every time a hero’s Valour score goes up one level – including at character creation, if he begins with a Valour of 2 – he receives a Reward. A Reward entitles a player to bestow a new special quality upon one equipment item. Rewards may be tributes given to the hero by his own folk or family, or by a munificent lord honouring an adventurer by letting him choose a weapon or a suit of armour from his personal armoury. There are two types of Rewards – Qualities and Cultural Rewards. 'Qualities and Cultural Rewards' Qualities are generic enhancements that affect a single characteristic of any item. Players can select any one Quality from among those listed when their character is entitled to a new Reward, and can apply its effects on any weapon or suit of armour they use. See below for the descriptions and game mechanics of Qualities. Cultural Rewards are more specific improvements, typical of the military traditions of each folk. There are three different Rewards for every culture and seetting presented in the game: a player can select one of them when his character is entitled to a new Reward. Each Cultural Reward may be taken only once. Cultural Rewards may be combined with Qualities, where appropriate. 'One or More Items?' Rewards are upgrades enhancing the characteristics of the equipment carried by a hero. It is up to a player to decide whether a Reward represents a change in their existing weapon or armour, the discovery of a previously unknown property, or an entirely new item. This is particularly important as far as Cultural Rewards are concerned, as they represent a gift received from a character’s own folk. Whatever their choice, players should integrate the decisions into their stories, telling the tale of how one hero received a gift, or another had his equipment improved, during the Fellowship phase. If the player anticipates an increase in Valour before the end of an Adventuring phase, he could discuss with the Loremaster the possibility of making the Reward a part of the end of the current adventure. A Lord of the Free Peoples making a ceremonial award to the hero at the culmination of an adventure is a highly satisfying note to end on. 'Availability' Upgraded items enjoy a certain degree of ‘plot immunity’;be they lost, broken or in any way be taken from a character, then the hero will receive another object of equivalent worth as a replacement for a lost item when is most appropiate. After all, a Reward is a token of recognition of a hero’s renown, and that cannot be taken away! 'Naming Weapons of Quality' Warriors and adventurers sometimes bestow names on items of war gear that prove worthy. This is most common with blades and spears, rarer with helms and shields, and almost unknown with suits of armour. 'QUALITIES' There are several types of Qualities, allowing players to raise the effectiveness of their armour, helm, shield or weapon. Most Qualities may be applied more than once to the same piece of gear, unless the upgrade is specifically highlighted as unique. Each single piece of equipment can receive a maximum of three Qualities in total. An item with one Quality is considered to be of fine make, one with two Qualities is a superior piece of equipment, and one with three Qualities is an object of worth. An item enhanced by one or more qualities may be further empowered by the acquisition of a Cultural Reward (if applicable). Arkona has just reached rank 3 in Valour, and is entitled to a new gear upgrade. He already possesses a fine sword with a Keen blade; he decides to give his sword a second Quality, making it Grievous. Now, he carries a superior sword, with a Keen and Grievous blade. 'Cunning Make (armour, headpiece or shield)' A skilled craftsman has made this piece of equipment lighter or less cumbersome than its lesser counterparts, thus reducing its Encumbrance. The Encumbrance rating of the selected item is reduced by 2 (to a minimum of zero Encumbrance). This upgrade may be applied to any defensive item, and can be selected multiple times (always up to a maximum of three Qualities per item). 'Close-fitting (armour or headpiece)' A skilful smith has made this piece of protective equipment more difficult to overcome with a piercing blow. The selected item’s Protection rating gets a bonus of +1. This upgrade may be applied to any suit of armour or helm, and can be selected multiple times (always up to a maximum of three Qualities per item). 'Reinforced (shield, unique)' The shield’s structure is reinforced, possibly with a metal rim or a larger iron boss, letting its wearer parry blows with greater ease. The shield’s Parry bonus is raised by one. In addition, the shield cannot be smashed. This upgrade may be applied only once, to any type of shield (buckler, shield or great shield). 'Grievous (weapon, unique)' The weapon is strong and heavy, inflicting more harm on its targets. The weapon’s Damage rating is raised by two (a weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands gets the bonus to both its damage ratings). This upgrade may be applied only once, to any one weapon. 'Keen (weapon, unique)' Sharp and well-balanced, this weapon is more likely to produce a piercing blow when hitting its target. The weapon’s Edge rating is reduced by one (note that an Edge rating of A becomes a rating of 10). This upgrade may be applied only once, to any one weapon type. 'Fell (weapon, unique)' Hard and straight, a piercing blow from a fell weapon is stopped less easily by a suit of armour. The weapon’s Injury rating is raised by two. This upgrade may be applied only once, to any one weapon type STANDING “It is true that for ever after he remained an Elf-friend, and had the honour of Dwarves, wizards, and all such folk as ever passed that way; but he was no longer quite respectable.” When heroes return home after months or even years spent travelling abroad, they should not be surprised to find themselves receiving suspicious looks, or even presumed dead by hasty officials and neighbours. Valour and Wisdom may mean much to the Wise and Powerful, but for the common folk there is nothing as damaging to one’s respectability than going away to have adventures, especially if one cannot disguise one’s new queer habits and keeps disturbing the peace by disappearing on a regular basis. 'HOW STANDING WORKS' A hero’s Standing represents his position amongst the members of his own folk. Depending on the traditions of a culture, Standing may translate to admiration, acclaim or simple respectability. Standing ranges from 0 (lowest) to 6 (highest), and players record their rank on the back of their character sheet. Adventurers start their career with no rank in Standing. In game terms, Standing is used to gauge how influential a hero can be when dealing with individuals and issues related to his home country. A hero’s rating is put to practical use especially during the Year’s End segment of a Fellowship phase 'RATING STANDING COMPARABLE TO THAT OF...' *0 Homeless vagrants, wandering conjurors, unknown adventurers *1 Rangers *2 Respectable citizens *3 Officers, Shirriffs *4 Counsellors, Deputies, Marshals, Prominent personalities *5 Alderman, Chieftain, Master, Mayor, Thain, Steward *6 Prince HOW TREASURE WORKS The value of a treasure is reflected in a rating, ranging from a minimum of 1, equating roughly to the amount of money needed to sustain an adventurer for one month at a Prosperous Standard of living, and possibly going up to 100,000. Players record their individual Treasure rating on the back of their character sheet, and update it as they find and spend their hoard. This means that when a company of adventurers stumbles upon a source of treasure, its members must divide it among themselves, splitting its rating as they see fit and recording their resulting share on their character sheets. Player-heroes are allowed to use the wealth represented by their Treasure rating when they opt to spend a Fellowship phase at home. During the Fellowship phase, there are different types of investment that can be made, each of which costs a certain amount of Treasure points. Chapter Six, Fellowship phase, contains all the rules concerning how to invest treasure. 'Carrying Treasure' Players may burden themselves with their newfound riches, carrying along chests filled with valuables or stuffing their pockets with coins. Every point of Treasure carried translates into one point of Encumbrance. This means that a character sees his Fatigue rating increased by one point for every point of Treasure he chooses to carry. RATING DESCRIPTION *1 Enough for one adventurer to spend one month at a Prosperous standard of living *2 Enough for one adventurer to spend one month at a Rich standard of living *5 A princely gift *10 Goblin hoard *50 Orc-chieftain hoard *100 Large hoard, or very rare and precious item *200 Troll loot including rare and precious objects *500 Silver and gold to last the rest of a dwarf lifetime *1000 A hundredth share of the fabulous hoard of a Dragon Treasure: 'Hiding Treasure' The amount of gold, silver, gems or other valuables represented by a few points of Treasure might prove to be more than what a character is willing to carry when adventuring. Adventurers may opt for hiding their treasure close to where they found it, with the intention of returning later to recover it.